I still believe
by Honeywherearemypants
Summary: When Ellie wakes up and finds that she's self aware, Joel must go through hell to keep her safe.


Ellie couldn't think straight.

All she could think about was one thing...

Joel.

She couldn't sleep without him, she couldn't stand being without him.

Could it be?

Was she...

In love?

No! she thought.

I cant, he's way older than me!

God dammit! she yelled.

Ellie? Joel called.

Yes? Ellie answered

Is everything alright? replied Joel.

A blush found Its way across Ellie's face, but she still answered.

Yes...

Ellie walked downstairs and greeted Joel.

You hungry? said Joel.

No... murmured Ellie

You sure your alright? said Joel.

Yes Joel! I'm alright! Ellie snapped.

Ellie ate anyway and cleaned up after dinner.

Joel yawned and said, Guess its time to hit the sack!

He started twords the bedroom and asked if Ellie was coming.

yeah she said quietly.

xxxxxx

Great! Ellie thought. Now I can't sleep.

She rolled over and looked at Joel.

He was peacefully sleeping...peacefully snoring.

God...he's so fucking hot.

Then, at that moment, a small grin stretched across her face.

He won't even know! she thought. (The next paragraphs are inappropriate)

She lifted her hand up and frantically waved it above his face,

nothing.

Then, she knew her plan was full proof.

She moved her hand and lifted up his flannel.

He moved a little.

Shit! she thought.

Then, she went down south and slightly grabbed his crotch.

Joel let out a small moan.

Ellie giggled.

She started to massage his crotch.

It seemed like every move made him harder.

Now Joel was completely hard, but Ellie wasn't satisfied... yet.

With her other hand she lifted up her own shirt and started to play with herself.

Small moans came out of both of their mouths until...

JOEL WOKE UP.

Joel looked at Ellie in shock.

What are you doing? said Joel.

Uhhhhh...replied Ellie.

God I hope this is a dream. Joel said under his breath.

Oh...yeah! It is a dream! said Ellie excitedly

Ellie wondered if he really thought it was a dream.

Joel fell back asleep.

Fuck..that was close. Ellie whispered.

xxxxxx

Ellie woke up in the bed...alone.

Joel walked in and leaned on the doorway.

Good mornin' Joel said.

Oh...hey! Ellie said.

Somethin up? asked Joel.

Oh...nothing. Ellie said as a blush appeared on her face.

You know I had a weird dream last night. said Joel with a puzzled look on his face.

Ellie looked up at him. With a kind of scared/shocked look on her face.

What...was it about? she asked softly.

I'd rather not say...but you were in it. said Joel.

Oh...

Shit!!! Ellie thought.

Well you best be getting up! Joel said.

Yeah...I'll be out in a minute. Ellie replied.

Breakfast was eggs and bacon.

Ellie couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

How could she be so STUPID!?

Obviously he was gonna wake up but...god, she's never felt like that before. she's never felt THAT before.

Sure she had heard about...sex...from books! But she never even thought about really doing it.

It was so...new.

xxxxxx

Ellie thought about what Joel said too.

She could obviously tell Joel was lying about it being a dream.

Maybe he was into it?

She sure as hell was.

Joel was staring at Ellie.

Why? He thought.

Was it really a dream?

Finally Ellie looked up and noticed Joel staring at her.

Uhh...what are you doing? said Ellie.

nothing. said Joel.

xxxxxx

 **Joel quickly thought of something to say,** Uhh...I'm going hunting. Bye.

Uhh..okay?

Why was Joel acting like this?

So awkward?

Well, on the bright side, this gave Ellie some time to think.

About what she was going to do next.

Maybe he knew...that last night wasn't a dream!

Shit!!! Ellie thought

Well, she can't change the past. So what happened last night, stays in last night.

She knew one thing though, if she wanted Joel(which she did), Grabbing his dick in the middle of the night, certainly wasn't the right approach.

She had to...confess... if you will.

Confess her feelings to Joel.

God, she couldn't remember the last time she thought this hard, oh..wait..she could.

Winter.

After everything had happened, with David, she would have nightmares. They were if Joel was too late, if there was no machete, if he...succeeded in...raping her. She'd wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. Then Joel would envelope her in his warm embrace. Winter was when she started feeling this way about Joel.

She wondered if Joel felt the same...

xxxx

Ellie must've been thinking for a while because Joel had came home with 2 rabbits and 3 fish.

He said, Well there's dinner for the next 5 days!

Yeah..Ellie replied

What's up kiddo?

Nothing...just thinking.

Well, if you have anything you need to talk about, you can with me.

Okay...

Joel walked over and gave Ellie a kiss on her forehead.

She shivered as he walked away.

xxxxx

Ellie walked in the living room and sat down next to Joel.

Joel,

Yes kiddo?

Can I talk to you?

Sure.

Is...it wrong...to love people older than you?

Oh...well...how old are you talkin about?

Umm...

 **Joel tried to think of who she could be talking about.**

Nick was the only person he could think of.

Well...Nick seems pretty nice. But He's in his 20's--

I don't like nick! Ellie interrupted.

Well then who? The only person other than Nick is Tommy, but He's in a marriage and I know yo--

I love _**you**_

What?!

I don't like Nick or Tommy! I love you!

Ellie... I can't.

Ellie's face then turned from happy, to confused.

Why not? she asked.

Because! I'm to old for you! I'm 43 and your 14!

I don't _**care**_ Joel!

Well I do! In my time, I'd be considered a pervert!

Were not _**in**_ your time anymore! The world is so much different now! No body cares!

I just can't Ellie! I...can't.

Okay, but I have one more question...

What Ellie?

What's s* like? said Ellie while biting her lip.

You've crossed the line now.

Fine. Ellie said. We'll just do it!

Before Joel could say anything, Ellie was already on top of him, desperately trying to kiss him.

Joel pushed Ellie off.

What the f* Ellie?

Well I thought that if i--

Your thought if you touch me while I'm sleeping and try to have s* with me, would make me into you?!?!

Well yeah but--

But what Ellie?

Wow.

What do you mean wow?

I just confessed my feelings to you and the only thing stopping us is an age gap?

I want you Joel!

We'll what do you want me to do Ellie? F* you? Is that what you really want?

Yes.

Fine...but not a _**WORD**_ to anyone!

Yes sir!

He resumed their kissing for about 2 minutes until Ellie whispered in his ear, _**F* me Joel!**_ Are you sure?

Yes. Very.

Joel then began to f* her, moving in rhythm with her moans.

F* me Daddy!

Joel stopped.

The fuck did you just call me?

Daddy?

You want me to tell you what? A bed time story? Well its gon have to be a spooky one cause it's the Halloween time.

What? Joel what are you saying?

Ready for momma to chaperone you on your _**First**_ school field trip?

Joel? Your starting to freak me out!

No time for Caillou!

Joel Stop! Who is Caillou?

Who the fuck puts soy in their coffee?

Ellie pulled herself out of Joel and his body started to glitch.

Ellie sat up right as the world around her started to crumble.

She tried running away, but it didn't help.

She looked down, her legs were noodles!

A giant Joel statue with blank eyes was following her. She screamed as he yelled in a dark distorted voice,

I'M GOING TO EAT OUT YOUR ASSHOLE

Ellie woke up screaming again.

That dream was fucking awful.

It was weird to her that she woke up screaming, but the dream wasn't about David.


End file.
